Interesting
by Kuroki Katsumi
Summary: All sixteen year old Spencer Kaley wanted was an interesting life instead of her normal boring and shitty one. So she wished on a shooting star. What she didn't want was an Akumu to blow up her school! Rated T for language KandaxOC. No flames! HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Interesting**

Chapter One –

{Spencer's P.O.V.}

It was just an ordinary Friday night… Or, technically, Saturday morning – since it was two am.

My life was still boring as ever… Same old, same old.

In four and a half hours, I'd get up - well, more like go downstairs - and get ready, spend some 'quality time' with my sorry excuse of a father when he finally showed up at the house I lived in with my own other parent, then sneak some lunch up to my room if my mother was still hung over and passed out in her room. If not, I guess I'd go without food for now. After, I'd probably read some D. Gray Man FanFictions, or write some of my own until diner time.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes wearily, glancing up at the night sky. I was sitting on the roof of my house – which I had perfect access to from my balcony, not to mention my four years of gymnastic classes finally paid off – in a pair of black short-shorts, a neon blue tank top, a black leather jacket – it was early fall after all, black boots that rose to just below my knees, two silver bangle bracelets on my left hand and a charm bracelet on my right, and a necklace with a long silver chain – it ended just below my chest – and a large black star on the end. I never took off my charm bracelet or necklace, since they were gifts from my parents when I was young – before my world fell apart.

A star shot across the sky, and I smiled – shooting stars were rare to see.

Closing my eyes, I made a simple wish.

'_I wish… I wish that my life would be interesting.'_

-:-

Two days went by – it was now Monday and I was back in school – but nothing interesting ever happened. I passed all of my tests with flying colours, teachers bitched to me about not paying attention in classes – surprisingly, I had an A-minus average – and classmates made fun of my hair more.

I had spiky electric blue bangs that fell into my eyes, but the rest of my hair fell just past my shoulder blades, and was raven black. My eyes weren't exactly 'normal' either though – they could be considered gray, but in reality, they were a shining silver colour.

The first bell of the day rang, signalling it was time for classes to start. Students filed into the large school building and into their proper classes.

I just have to say, thank whatever God is out there, that we didn't have to wear uniforms. I am definitely _not _a girly-girl, in case you couldn't tell already. I absolutely hate dressing up, but I can wear skirts and things if they're my kind of style.

Like right now. I was wearing a black and white plaid skirt – which was more black than white – and a tight white t-shirt underneath my usual black leather jacket. On my feet was my favourite pair of black and white converse. A lot of people …dislike… my sense of style – my family included. Then again though, my mother's always drunk, and my father hasn't lived with me since I was three months old – when he refused to pay health insurance for me.

Bastard.

Anyways, when I stepped into the classes – five minutes late like normal – my teacher, Ms. Alvey, told me the usual:

"Spencer Kaley, go to the office and get a late slip – bring the attendance with you."

I swear she had memorized that little speech since the first week of school.

I sighed and took the attendance; not bothering to take off my backpack, then left the classroom, ignoring the students' snickers.

Walking down the hallway, I saw one of my friends, Jessica. Said fifteen-old girl had long, light brown hair with blonde high-lights – making her look like a blonde instead of a brunette – and blue/green eyes.

Since Jessica was a year younger than me, we –obviously – had different classes.

"Hey Spence!" The brunette called out to me as I neared closer. "What're you up to?"

I rolled my eyes. "The usual Jess – do you even have to ask?"

Jessica laughed before speaking again. "No, not really – it's just fun to annoy you!"

"And on my sixteenth birthday too…" I muttered, shaking my head in mock hurt.

Both of us laughed this time, as we neared the office. "Well, I have to deliver the attendance too today… I'll go in first since you'll be there for a while."

"You're just that desperate to get rid of me, huh?" I teased, gently pushing my friend into the small room formally known as 'the office' or 'Hell' to troublemakers – such as myself.

Not even a minute later, Jessica came back out of 'Hell' unscathed.

'Good luck!' She mouthed to me as she left, and I entered 'Hell' for myself.

-:-

A few minutes later, I came back out of the dreaded room, looking unharmed on the outside. However, my ears were ringing from all the nagging I had endured.

'_God, when will that woman shut up?'_ I thought, rubbing my ear with my left hand since my right held the blue piece of paper – also known as a 'late slip'.

As I walked back down the hall, heading towards my classroom, I felt like someone – or perhaps something – was following me. I turned around, and had to bite my lip to keep from screaming.

There was a monster standing there, metal cannons coming out of its body – and they were all pointed at me.

Something distant tugged at my memory – almost as if I had seen this creature before…

"Who – no, _what _the hell are you?" I demanded. Outside, I was calm, but inside… I was panicking. Who wouldn't be though?

"I am an Akuma – and I'm going to kill you so I can level up to Level Three!"

If this was an anime, I would have sweat dropped. Evil people – or creatures – really should learn not to give away their plans like that…

Wait a minute… Anime… Akuma… Demon… Exorcists… D. Gray Man…

When my thoughts finally processed themselves, I couldn't help but shout, "Holy shit! What is wrong with the world?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two –

{Spencer's P.O.V.}

I ran down the hall, trying to get away from the – supposedly Level Two – Akuma. Where the hell is an Exorcist when you need one? Oh, that's right – they don't exist! Neither do Akuma! Yet, here I am.

I glanced around the hallway. No one was there – they were all in classes.

"Oh c'mon!" I muttered, sprinting faster towards the exit at the end of the hallway. "Why me?"

Suddenly, the Akuma fired one of its canons.

"Fuck!" I cursed. "Now everyone's going to come into the hallway!"

I noticed Jessica come out of the room a little ways ahead – the library.

"Jess! Run!" I shouted. "Stay in the library or run outside, just go!"

Jessica looked up, and her entire face paled. "W-What the…?"

"No time to explain!" I grabbed the brunette's hand and pulled her along with me until she started to run by herself.

The Akuma fired another bullet, and I shoved Jessica out of the way, leaping in the opposite direction at the same time. Sadly, the Akuma chose to pursue her instead of me. Jessica ran, but the Akuma followed.

"Why, why me?" I muttered, and started running after the two of them, as the Akuma readied its canon. "Jess!" I shouted, and tackled my friend to the ground, landing so that I was shielding her.

"W-What are you –" Jessica started, but was cut off by the loud _boom_ of the Akuma's canon. I grit my teeth together to keep from crying out. I was used to pain, and could tolerate it, but this was much more than what I had ever had to face. "Spence!" Jessica raised her hand and touched my face. "T-There are black stars… all o-over you…"

I looked down at my arms and saw she was right. "Shit, blood virus…" I muttered, and rolled to the side, collapsing onto the polished floor.

"Spence!" Jessica screamed. If she said anything more, I didn't know. I allowed my eyes to close, and promptly blacked out.

-:-

{Third Person P.O.V.}

Meanwhile, two male teenagers in black and white coats were bickering.

One of the boys had snow white hair and a strange scar over his left eye, while the other had long indigo hair tied into a high ponytail.

"You idiot bean sprout, I can't believe you let a Level Two get away!" The one with indigo hair exclaimed.

"My name's Allen, BaKanda – how many times do I have to say it?" The one with white hair – Allen – retorted. "And I didn't mean to! It got away while I was fighting the other two!"

Before 'BaKanda' could reply, a red-headed teenager – also male and in the same black and white coat as the other two – with an eye patch covering his right eye, spoke up. "Kanda, Allen! I see the Level Two!"

Both Kanda and Allen turned around. "Really? Where is it, Lavi?" Allen asked.

The red head – Lavi – pointed down a hallway close to where the three boys were standing. "It went down there – chasing two girls."

"What? We have to move quickly then!" Allen exclaimed, already running down the hallways Lavi had pointed to. Said red head followed the white-haired boy, and Kanda had no choice but to do so as well.

-:-

When Allen, Kanda and Lavi reached the end of the hallway, they saw the Level Two Akuma that Allen had 'let' get away about to fire at a girl with brown and blonde streaked hair and blue eyes.

Suddenly, a voice shouted, "Jess!" and another girl – this time with black hair and electric blue bangs – tackled the brunette to the ground, taking the bullet for her friend – literally.

The Akuma fired before the three boys could even do anything, and the black and blue haired girl who shot. Black stars appeared all over her body, and her friend – Jess – raised her hand shakily to the other girl's face. "Spence! T-There are black stars… all o-over you…"

Spence looked down at her arms. "Shit, blood virus…" She muttered, before rolling to the side so she wouldn't collapse onto her friend, and fell unconscious.

"Spence!" Jess cried, shaking her friend's still form.

The Akuma chuckled darkly. "It's over for her – and you as well!" It raised one of its canons, but before it could attack, it was smashed flat by Lavi's hammer.

Allen ran over to Jess's side, and knelt down next to the shaking girl. "Are you alright, Miss?"

The brunette girl looked up, eyes filled with tears. She managed to nod however. "Y-Yes… Thanks to Spencer…" Her gaze drifted over to the black-haired girl. "W-What will happen to her…? Will she be okay…?"

"Tch, she'll die." Kanda replied bluntly, and Jess's eyes widened.

"D-Die…?" She murmured, tears falling down her cheeks.

Allen glared at his indigo-haired 'companion'. "Kanda! You didn't have to say it so bluntly!"

"Whatever."

While Jess, Allen and Kanda were talking, they failed to notice what Lavi did.

"Uh, guys…? Something big is happening…"

-:-

{Spencer's P.O.V.}

I glared through my eye lids at the bright light that I could still see – even though my eyes were closed.

'_Am I dead…?' _I thought groggily, and finally opened my eyes a crack. The light died down, and I glanced at my arms. No stars.

"What the hell?" I couldn't help but say out loud. "Aren't I supposed to be dead? Or was that all some kind of weird nightmare?"

"Spence!" I was suddenly being held in a death hug by none other than Jessica.

"Jess? What happened?"

"Y-You…! You saved me!" Jess exclaimed, looking at me with eyes filled with tears, yet happiness. "They said you were going to die, but I knew it wasn't true!"

My eyes narrowed dangerously. "And who the hell is 'they'?" Jess pointed behind me, and I twisted my head to look. Standing there were three teenagers – one with white hair and a scar over his left eye, one with long indigo hair tied into a high ponytail, and one with red hair held up in a bandana and an eye patch on his right eye. All three were wearing black and white jackets I knew so very well.

They were Allen Walker, Yuu Kanda and Lavi – three Exorcists from the Black Order.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three –

{Spencer's P.O.V.}

I stared at the three Exorcists, and they stared back.

"What the fuck?" I blurted. "Took you three long enough to get here."

Kanda's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything.

I glared back at the indigo-haired teen. "Really, I could have died." I blinked. "Wait… As I said before, _why aren't I dead_?"

"Do you want to die or something?" Kanda asked harshly.

I deadpanned. "No, but I was hit by an Akuma's bullet – I should've died because of the blood virus."

"How do you know that?" Lavi asked.

"I'm smart." I replied smugly, before turning back to Jess. "Are you okay – did the Akuma hit you at all? Any injuries?"

Jess shook her head. "No, I'm fine. What about you?"

I shrugged. "Well, I'm fine – just confused."

"…Yeah, so am I." Lavi spoke up. I looked over at the red head, and he continued with an explanation. "You were hit with an Akuma's bullet – we all saw – but instead of dying, you're perfectly fine. Earlier, you're necklace started glowing, then the stars disappeared from your body."

"Do you think her necklace… could possibly be Innocence, Lavi?" Allen questioned slowly.

"It's possible – there were reports of Innocence here."

My eyes widened. "Oh hell no! There's no way my necklace is Innocence – I got it when I was four!"

"Can I see it?" Allen asked politely.

"No."

"Why the fuck not?" Kanda – finally – spoke out.

"It's in my shirt." I replied simply. I think Allen blushed faintly, but Kanda just 'tched'.

"Then take it out." He demanded.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes _Miss._" I put emphasis on 'Miss'. Hey, even though I was confused – and slightly scared – that Exorcists from my favourite anime were here and _real, _I'd always wanted to call Kanda a girl. **(AN/ Show of hands – how many people thought Kanda was a chick before hearing him speak?)**

Allen and Lavi took a few steps back – hell, even Jess had enough sense to move away – as Kanda's eye started to twitch.

"…What'd you call me?"

I smirked. "I called you a girl – after all, you do look like one." I got to my feet, but in a flash, Kanda had Mugen unsheathed and pointed at my throat.

"Say that again, I dare you."

"Yes Miss." I repeated smugly, pushing Mugen away from me.

"I'm not a girl, damn it!"

"I don't believe you."

"You're fucking retarded."

"I know a way to prove you're a guy." My smirk grew, and I kicked Kanda where it hurts. The indigo-haired male hissed, but refused to fall. I shrugged. "Oops, guess you _are _a boy."

I heard Lavi laughing behind me, and Allen trying to keep his chuckles in.

Kanda glared at me. "…I'm going to kill you!"

I faked a terrified face. "Oh no! Whatever will I do?" Kanda raised his sword threateningly, but I didn't move. "If my necklace really is Innocence, that would mean I'm compatible with it. That means you can't kill me since I have the potential to become and Exorcist and fight alongside you guys."

"Seriously, how do you know so much?" Lavi asked from behind me.

I smiled and looked over my shoulder at him. "I have my ways." Lavi deadpanned, and I heard him mumbling something along the lines of 'That doesn't answer my question…'

"Kanda put your sword away – she's no threat." Allen said, finally stopping his laughter from showing. "We can't use Innocence to kill regular humans."

Kanda glared at me, but sheathed Mugen, and Allen turned back to me.

"May I look at your necklace?"

I rolled my eyes and removed the necklace from around my neck, holding it out to Allen. "It's nothing big."

Lavi appeared behind Allen and looked over his shoulder at my necklace, studying it carefully along with the sliver-haired teen.

"…A black star." Allen muttered and I blinked.

'_Oh shit, that's the sign for Akuma…' _I thought. _'Why didn't I remember earlier – hell, I was just chased by a freaking Akuma!'_

"Uh… Yeah… About that… -" I started slowly, but was cut off by Lavi.

"Do you know what a black star represents?"

My right eye twitched slightly – why couldn't they have just let me finish my sentence? "Yes." I brushed some of my neon-coloured bangs out of my eyes, and glared at the red-head. However, I quickly looked away, feeling weird about glaring at one of my favourite anime characters. "…Black stars represent Akuma – more specifically, their blood virus."

"This looks pretty suspicious…" Lavi muttered. "Do you think she's with the Earl?"

My entire face darkened, and everyone noticed immediately. I remained silent at first, everyone watching me. Suddenly, Jess covered her ears just a second before I spoke.

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU THINK I'M WORKING WITH A FAT ASS LIKE HIM? AS IF! I'D RATHER CARVE MY EYEBALLS OUT WITH A SPOON! THIS NECKLACE WAS GIVEN TO ME BY MY MOM WHEN I WAS FOUR – IT FUCKING PLASTIC DAMN IT!" I snatched the necklace out of Allen's hands, and pressed one of the star's corners against the skin on my arm. "See? It doesn't even hurt!"

Jess slowly lowered her hands when she noticed my mouth stopped moving.

"Sorry, should have warned you guys about her temper…" The brunette murmured before suddenly looking like an idea struck her. "What are your names?"

I had to bite my tongue to keep from answering for her, but it would seem even more suspicious than have a black star on my necklace if I knew their names.

"Oh! Sorry about that – we should've introduced ourselves sooner." Allen apologized. "My name's Allen Walker, this is Lavi, and this is Kanda." The white-haired teen gestured to his two comrades when speaking their name.

"Hi!"

"Che."

Jess smiled, silently thanking the boys – more like Allen – for giving up their names. "Nice to meet you guys, I'm Jessica Sterling – but you can just call me Jess."

"My name's Spencer Kaley – or Spence for short." I added, slipping my necklace back around my neck since Allen made no move to take it back from me. "Now, we've got to go." I turned away, grabbing Jess's wrist in the process, and walked away, dragging my friend along.

"Hey! Wait a minute!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four –

{Spencer's P.O.V.}

I ignored the three Exorcists trailing behind Jess and I, and continued down the busy sidewalk, hoping to lose the males in the crowd.

"S-Spencer! Listen to me!" Jess exclaimed, stopping in front of me.

"What do you want?" I snapped, grabbing Jess's wrist – yet again – and dragging her behind me. I was much stronger than my brunette friend, and she knew better than to even try and wrestle herself out of my grip.

"Why'd you suddenly just leave Allen, Lavi and Kanda like that?"

I kept my gaze forward, glaring at nothing. "Because."

"School's not even over yet! We still have two hours!" Jess cried, exasperated.

"Who cares? It's s_chool_." I replied casually. "Besides, that Akuma blew a wall to pieces – I'm pretty sure school is going to be cancelled for the rest of the day."

"…Okay… Both good points… But still! It was rude to just leave the guys there like that!"

"So what? They're basically strangers."

"But they saved my life!"

"Fine, you go back to them – I'm going home." I released my grip on my friend, and walked ahead.

I walked a little ways, knowing that Jess had actually gone back to the – now destroyed – school. Sometimes she was too nice for her own good. Suddenly, as I was walking past an alleyway, I was grabbed from the side.

My eyes widened, and I struggled against the grip of my captor – damn, the person was strong! The hands felt larger than a female's should be though, so I assumed the person dragging me, God knows where, was a male. I brought my foot down onto the supposed male's foot – hard.

My captor yelped. "What the hell?"

Wait a minute… I recognized that voice…

"L-Lavi?" I exclaimed, twisting my head to look up at the red-haired male.

"Damn that hurt…" He mumbled, and released my arms.

My eye twitched slightly. "What the hell was that for? I thought I was being dragged away by some rapist!"

"…It's just me…"

I facepalmed. "You think I don't know that?" Sighing, I glanced around and noticed Allen and Kanda were also here. Allen looked downright confused – and completely innocent – and Kanda was smirking slightly. "What the hell do you guys want?"

"You need to come to the Black Order." Allen replied. "If that necklace of yours really is Innocence –"

"No." I interrupted.

"But you could help us fight against the Mill –" Lavi tried, but I cut him off.

"No."

"…" Kanda didn't say anything, just glared.

"No, and that's final."

"…Why not?" Allen asked cautiously, and I froze.

'_Why? Why won't I go with them?' _I thought. _'That's a good question… I don't really know… I've got no siblings that need me… My dad only sees me three times a month… My mom's a drunken bitch… So what's keeping me here?'_

Suddenly, I got the answer.

Smiling faintly and sadly, I avoided eye contact with all three of the teenagers in front of me. "…Truthfully, I don't have much keeping me here… I rarely see my dad, and my mom's always out drinking or passed out in her room… I don't even have any siblings. Sometimes it seems like I don't have any family – but that's not true." My faint smile grew, though it was still sad. "Jess is my one and only friend – she's almost like a sister to me – and my reason for staying."

Allen and Lavi seemed to think about this for a minute – we all know Kanda wasn't though. I knew the Black Order needed more Exorcists, but if I didn't come, they were in trouble.

Lavi perked up. "What if Jess comes with us too?"

Allen, Kanda and I jerked our heads around to look at the red-head.

"What the hell are you saying, rabbit? She doesn't have any Innocence!" Kanda questioned in an annoyed tone.

"As much as I hate to say this, I agree with Kanda, Lavi…" Allen added. "Jess can't come."

"She can be a Finder!" Lavi suggested. "Look, the Black Order really needs new Exorcists, and if Spence won't come unless Jess is with her, I say we make Jess a Finder."

"Hell no! Jess can't just leave her family! She has a life – unlike me!" I exclaimed. "The Black Order's just going to have to suck it up!"

"Go ask Jess if she wants to come then!" Lavi said. "It's up to her."

"No! I won't let her give up her normal life, just because of me!" I protested.

"Just ask her!"

"No!"

"Ask Jess if she –"

"Ask me if I what?" A female voice came from the entrance to the alleyway, and the four of us turned around to see – Jess.

"Damn it." I muttered as Lavi ran up to my brunette friend.

"Hi Jess! Do you want to come with Spence to the Black Order?" Wow, straight to the point I see.

Jess blinked. "…She's going?" I started to say 'no', but Jess continued. "Sure! I'd love to!"

I smacked my hand against my forehead, and opened my mouth to argue. "…Fuck it… There's no point…" I told myself.

"But… I don't have any of this 'Innocence' you guys said Spence might have…" Jess murmured. "So why am I going?"

Lavi smiled brightly. "Because Spence won't leave without you! And besides, you can be a Finder!"

"…Finder?" Jess tilted her head to the side, looking confused. "What's a Finder?"

"Finders are a group of volunteers working for Black Order who traverse the world, studying abnormal phenomena and determining the possible locations of shards of Innocence. They are the only Black Order field officers who do not use Innocence." Allen explained. "They also occasionally accompany various Exorcists on missions to gather Innocence or destroy Akuma."

"No damn it!" I exploded. "I won't let her! She might get killed!"

Jess just waved her hand in an act of dismissal. "Eh, I'll be fine Spence! You trained me yourself after all!"

"That was just little things…!" I muttered, but Jess wasn't listening anymore.

"So, when do we head out?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five –

{Spencer's P.O.V.}

Allen, Jess, Kanda, Lavi and I were riding on a train, heading to the Black Order.

After Jess had agreed to going with us, the two of us had run home to pack some things. I was actually really surprised that Jess's parents let her leave, but I guess I shouldn't have. Mr. and Mrs. Sterling were really laid back people, and took everything as a learning experience. Lost your favourite book? A lesson in tidiness or learning to keep track of where you left things. Your favourite shirt wasn't ready in time for your big date? A lesson in taking responsibility and wash your own clothes. Going to a far off place for the rest of your life with basically no explanation what-so-ever? A lesson in new cultures and such.

However, my mom was unconscious in her room after an afternoon of alcohol consumption, so I just left a note on the fridge – so that she'd actually she it when she went to get more drinks – saying that Jess and I went on a trip. It also mentioned telling my dad not to visit anymore since I wouldn't be coming back. Maybe my mom would be worried, but only if she was sober when reading the note – if not; her reaction would be a string of profanities followed by chucking the note into the trash.

Currently, the five of us had a first class cabin all to ourselves – and we didn't even need a ticket to get on!

Kanda sat a couple rows away from us, as if we were some sort of disease – typical Kanda behaviour. Allen and Lavi however, sat on the seats across from Jess and I, Lavi in front of her, and Allen in front of me.

I avoided looking at the two boys, and instead looked out the window on the right, watching the scenery fly past. The entire situation had sunk in with me two hours ago – we had been on the train for three hours so far – and I was mentally flipping out. I mean, _the anime D. Gray-Man was real – and I was going to be an Exorcist with my best friend as a Finder!_

I sighed quietly and shifted in my seat slightly, feeling restless. Although I was allowed to get up and move around the train, I didn't dare do so. It was my first time on a train, and I wasn't completely comfortable with the thought of wandering around one alone.

"Are you alright Spencer?" Allen asked, looking at me curiously.

I nodded. "I'm fine." I didn't even remove my gaze from the window, and spoke in a bored tone. "How much longer?"

"About an hour."

I sighed again. "Alright."

Silence consumed the train car again, but I wasn't affected in the least. Living like I did – with only a drunken, and half the time passed out, mom – I was used to silence.

Jess leaned over and whispered to me, "Now _this _is what I call an awkward silence…"

I shrugged as a reply, and Jess sighed exasperatedly. "Not helping!"

"What?" Lavi and Allen asked in unison, and Jess snickered quietly.

"Oh, nothing. Just telling Spence how quiet it is." The brunette answered.

"Everyone knows there _was _a silence." I said. "But we kind of broke it."

"True." Jess replied. "So…" She trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Why are your bangs blue, Spence?" Lavi suddenly questioned.

"I dyed them." Turning my head slightly so I could look at the red-head out of the corner of my eye, I decided to at least attempt to carry a conversation – for Jess's sake. She looked like she was going to die of boredom. "What about you, why do you wear the eye patch?"

Lavi shrugged. "I feel like it."

"It's not from any injury?"

"Nope."

"…Okay then."

Jess glanced around, looking at all of us. "Well, we obviously _cannot _hold a conversation for our lives."

The corner of my mouth tugged upwards slightly, forming a slight smirk. "At least I tried, Jess – you should do so too."

My brunette friend glared slightly at me. "I don't know what they like to talk about."

"That's the point of conversation – to get to know people." I replied smugly, smirk still in place. However, that expression didn't last long.

Jess smacked me upside the head, ruffling my raven black hair.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, turning to face the now smirking brunette. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being smug with me."

I sighed and straightened my hair. Once all the strands were in place, I grabbed Jess's shoulder, and had her in a head lock in the following three seconds.

"W-Wait! S-Spence!"

I brought my fist down onto Jess's head, and quickly released her. Jess clutched her head in pain, tears forming in her eyes. "Spence, you're so mean to me!"

"Oh shut up, I didn't even hit you with my full strength and you know it." I replied, looking back out the window.

"But it still hurt – a lot!" Jess protested. "How can you say that it wasn't your full strength?"

"Because it wasn't. If I had hit you with my full strength, I might have damaged your skull." Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Jess, Allen and Lavi shudder.

"…Half an hour left." Allen muttered.

-:-

Just over forty minutes later, the five of us stood in front of the gates to the Black Order.

"Wow, the train made it on time for once." Lavi said quietly, and Allen nodded in agreement.

"Komui!" Kanda called out. "Let us in – we brought a new Exorcist and possible Finder."

"They'll have to get checked by the gate keeper." A voice replied, and a face appeared next to the gate. Said face – the gate keeper – looked at Jess and I, and to rays of yellow light came out from its eyes.

Suddenly, the gate keeper cried, "The one with blue bangs is out! Pentacle detected! She's an ally of Akuma and the Millennium Earl!"

I noticed everyone was looking at me, and I sighed.

"For the love of God… IT'S JUST A PLASTIC NECKLACE DAMN IT!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six –

{Spencer's P.O.V.}

I resisted the urge to break into the Black Order – partly because it's impossible with the gate keeper thinking I'm an Akuma – and strangle Komui.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked back to see Allen, who smiled. "Don't worry, the same thing happened to me because of my scar – at least Kanda's not going to attack you." He removed his hand though, and took a few steps back. "Good luck!"

"Damn it… Asses…" I muttered, noticing Kanda, Lavi and Jess were also standing far away from me.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake, and a white robot with a dark-haired man wearing glasses and a white hat showed up, laughing insanely.

I heard Kanda, Lavi and Allen exclaim, "Komurin?" from behind me.

"That's right! It's Komurin Five!" Komui yelled, holding up five fingers.

I sighed. "I'M NOT WITH THE FUCKING FAT ASS KNOWN AS THE MILLENNIUM EARL!" I shouted, and Komui looked at me.

"This is the one with the black pentacle?" He asked the gate keeper, who agreed. "Prepare yourself, Akuma ally!"

"What the hell…" I muttered. "Is he deaf or something?" But Komurin charged at me, and I didn't get a chance to ask loud enough for the idiot controlling it to hear.

Komurin shot laser out of its eyes, and I hid behind a rock. "Screw you guys!" I shouted to Allen, Kanda, Lavi and Jess, who were just watching. Suddenly, the rock I was hiding behind blew up, and I was forced to move.

This went on for a good twenty minutes or so, my anger and annoyance building to enormous amounts. I ran behind the giant robot, and climbed onto a nearby rock, before launching myself off of it.

'_Come on gymnastic skills! Don't fail me now!'_

I flipped in the air, and landed next to Komui. "Hey, listen to me, would you?"

Komui pulled out this gun/rocket launcher thing, and my eyes widened. "You retard!" I yelled as he fired, but managed to dodge the attack. "I'm on your side!"

"I don't think so!" The dark-haired man laughed like the insane person he was. But before I could do anything, someone landed a kick straight on the top of Komui's head.

"Big Brother, knock it off already!"

Standing there was none other than Lenalee Lee herself – I couldn't be more grateful. I don't really think she'd be too happy if I started strangling her older brother.

Lenalee grabbed my hand, and jumped down from the robot, taking me with her. She kicked the robot – using the power of her Dark Boots – and Komui and his 'pet' went soaring.

We landed on the ground, and Lenalee released me. "Sorry about that, Big Brother goes a little overboard sometimes…" She held out a hand. "I'm Lenalee Lee by the way."

"Spencer Kaley – just call me Spence though." I shook her outstretched hand.

"It's nice to meet you Spence – welcome to the Black Order!" Lenalee smiled at me. "I take it you already know Kanda, Lavi, Allen and – who's this?"

I peered around her to see she was looking at Jess. "Oh, that's my best friend, Jessica – or Jess – Sterling."

Lenalee's face turned sad. "Oh… Um, sorry but – "

"She's willing to become a Finder." I interrupted, knowing that she was going to say that, unless she had Innocence, Jess couldn't be here.

The green-haired girl instantly smiled again. "Oh! That's alright then." She turned to Jess and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Jess."

"Likewise, Lenalee." My brunette friend replied, also smiling.

Kanda walked past us. "Che."

"Typical stupid Kanda…" I muttered, shaking my head. Lenalee chuckled.

"You'll get used to it. Now, let's go inside!"

-:-

Jess, Lenalee and I were inside Komui's paper-littered office, along with Komui himself. I think Lenalee was just there to make sure Komui didn't pull out anymore Komurin on us, but whatever.

Kanda had gone straight to his room, and Allen and Lavi had just left, after giving their supervisor the mission report. Introductions had been made, and now it was time for questioning.

"So, why did the gate keeper think you were an ally of the Akuma and Millennium Earl, Spencer?" Komui asked.

"Probably my necklace." I replied casually, removing the piece of jewellery from my shirt, and take it off. Lifting the object into the air for the dark-haired man to inspect, I continued. "Also, as Lavi said earlier in the report, this necklace glowed when I was unconscious after the Akuma's attack, and purified my body, allowing me to live."

"Yes, so I've heard…" Komui removed his gaze from the black and silver object, so I placed it around my neck and tucked it back into my white t-shirt. "That's quite an interesting place for Innocence to reside… You said your mother gave it to you at the age of four?"

I nodded, and the Komurin-creator turned to Jess.

"And you, want to be a Finder?"

"Yes sir." Jess replied. "I'm afraid I don't have Innocence, but I will stand beside my friend no matter the cost."

Komui smiled. "That's very admirable of you."

I averted my gaze, and turned instead to look at some of the bookcases to my left. Nothing there held my interest, but I needed something to distract me from the conversation at hand. I suddenly stood up, before Jess had even replied, and left the room.

"Spence! Where are you going?" I heard Lenalee call after me, but ignored her – I was too pissed.

'_Admirable my ass! She might get killed… And if she does, it'll be entirely my fault!'_

I walked down the hall, just letting my feet take me anywhere. I ignored the curious glances from Finders, Exorcists and scientists – at least until one got in my way.

I didn't even look up at the large finder standing in front of me, but instead only glanced at him briefly. He wore the usual Finder uniform, but had bandages wrapped around his hands like fingerless gloves. His dark brown hair was cut short, barely covering his ears. Blue eyes glared down at me.

"Who are you?" The Finder demanded, but I made no move to reply. I just stuffed my hands into the pockets on my plaid skirt, looking at the ground so that my hair shadowed my face. "I asked you a question!"

The Finder picked me up by the collar of my skirt, lifting me to eye level. My head was still lowered though, so he couldn't see my eyes or facial expression.

"What's wrong with you? You mute or something?"

I started to chuckle, and snapped my head up to look at the Finder, my shining silver eyes shocking him. In the next eight seconds, the Finder had been thrown into the wall behind where he was originally standing, and I was back on my own two feet.

The two friends of the first Finder gasped. "Aiko!" One of them called out.

I started to finger one of the charms on my charm bracelet, and suddenly felt something cold in my hand. Looking down, I saw I now held a silver sword with three sapphires on the hilt. Furthermore, it was identical to the charm on my bracelet.

'_Hmm… So I also have Innocence residing in my charm bracelet, eh? Interesting. I must have been playing with the sword charm then.'_

Lifting my head to look at Aiko, I saw his two friends were helping him stand. I approached the group of three, who took a step back when they saw the sword in my hand.

"Listen up; there's going to be a new Finder – a friend of mine by the name Jessica Sterling. If I find out anyone hurt her, or made fun of her, I will kill them. Pass the message on to your friends." I said calmly, and walked straight past the Finders.

"Y-Yes, of course M-Ms. Exorcist." They stuttered in reply.

"It's Spencer, Spencer Kaley." I called back, as I rounded a corner.

'_Well, that ought to start a reputation around here.' _I thought, smirking, as I deactivated my Innocence.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN/**

**I know, I haven't updated in forever! Sorry 'bout that! *dodges random stuff being thrown at me***

**I'm updating now, so please enjoy the chapter! *Runs away***

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven –<p>

{Spencer's P.O.V.}

It had been a week since Jessica and I had joined the Order, and the Finders I had …'spoken'… to had done well in passing on my 'message'. Jess had no problems within the Order, and the Finders – except for Jess of course – respectively kept their distance from me.

The two of us had also received our uniforms. Jessica hated hers from the moment she saw it, saying it was too bland for her tastes. While I whole-heartedly agreed, I still made her wear it – it _was _a uniform after all.

My uniform Jess liked much more, but since she was just a Finder, she couldn't do anything about it. My uniform consisted of a v-neck white tank top (that hugged my torso a little bit too much for my liking – since the Order barely had any females – but I would live), a short black skirt only half an inch longer than Lenalee's, white leggings that stopped at my ankles, knee-high black boots with silver buckles, and – of course – the standard Exorcist jacket. Mine was modified, though, so that the sleeves ended just below my elbows so I could access my charm bracelet (I had told Komui about it being Innocence a couple of days ago), and didn't go way down my legs like Kanda's or Allen's. Instead, it ended at my waist. Yes, it was short for a jacket, but that's just my style.

Now, I was sitting in Komui's office alongside the ever so stoic Kanda, and the polite Allen. The two males were sitting – far away from each other, mind you – on the couch, and I was standing a little ways away.

"Hello you three!" Komui chirped happily. "As you probably figured, I'm going to be sending you on a miss–"

"Hell no. Why the fuck do I have to get stuck with the Moyashi and the New Girl?" Kanda – predictably – interrupted.

"It's _Allen_, BaKanda!"

"Che. Like I care."

"Why you –"

"Okay girls!" I broke in, earning a glare from both the male Exorcists. "You can finish your tea party some other time – we have a job to do. So shut up and listen."

"I will _kill_ –" Kanda started harshly, only to be cut off when I rolled my eyes and spoke.

"I said _shut up and listen_, Yu." The Japanese male's head snapped towards me.

'_Oh shit… I can't believe I just called him 'Yu'!' _I thought frantically, eyes wide. _'I'm not supposed to know his first name! God damn it! I'm so screwed… Hopefully he's too mad to notice…'_

"_What_ did you just call me?" And, cue dark aura.

"Uh… I said… Um… 'Kanda'…?" I lied, praying he would buy it.

Turns out, God didn't feel like answering my prayers. Maybe I should have become a Christian... Oh well, to late now - since I'm staring death in the face!

In a split second, Kanda was up from the couch and had Mugen drawn and pointed at my throat.

"C-C'mon now, Kanda!" I started, waving my hands in front of me in a nervous gesture. "I –"

"_Who told you about that name?"_

Damn. I was hoping he wouldn't ask. I mean, I can't exactly say 'Uh, no one. The only reason I know that 'Yu' is your given name is because you – and the others here at the Order – are part of an anime called D. Gray-Man.'

Yeah, I can't imagine that blowing over too well…

Alright. Time for plan B then – blame someone else.

"…Lavi!"

Okay, the red head's name was the first one to pop into my head… But still, it makes sense. Lavi did tell Allen, after all.

"Kanda! Put your sword away!" Allen exclaimed.

Geez, delayed reaction much?

Kanda glared at me for a second longer, before reluctantly sheathing his beloved Mugen. He crossed his arms and sat back down on the couch, eyes closed stubbornly.

Pfft. Real mature Kanda.

I heard low mutters coming from him, but couldn't make out any actual words. Eh, he's probably just muttering death threats and curses. Nothing new there.

I turned back to Komui, who eyed the three of us warily; probably checking to make sure we wouldn't kill each other in the next few minutes so he could tell us what the mission was about. After a moment, he started to speak again. "As I was saying, you three will be going on a mission to Pompeii, Italy to investigate the increasing number of Akuma attacks. You will be escorted by two Finders. And," The dark-haired scientist gave the three of us a meaningful look. "Please try not to kill anyone or anything other than the enemy."

I smirked. "Allen and I will try to keep Kanda under control, sir." The long-haired male behind me growled and I could practically feel his icy glare burning into my back.

Komui sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose under his glasses. "…Just go and pack. Your train leaves in about an hour, so you'd better hurry if you want to make it to the station in time."

I gave a mock salute before heading out the door and rushing as nonchalantly as I could to my room before Kanda was given a chance to kill me the second Komui and Allen were out of sight.

-:-

Just over an hour and a half later, the train Allen, Kanda and I were on finally pulled away from the station and started in the general direction of Italy. The three of us were sitting in an expensive-looking, first-class train car, while the two Finders accompanying us – which, conveniently enough, turned out to be Jess and a Finder I remember from Allen and Kanda's mission to Mater, Toma – sat outside in the hallway.

A tense silence hung over us. Kanda refused to look at Allen and me, and had closed his eyes, though Allen and I knew he was most definitely _not _sleeping – partly due to the fact that he had a major death grip on Mugen. Allen and I had tried a few times to start small conversations between the two of us, but it never lasted long and we eventually gave up.

I sighed and stood up from my spot next to Allen, heading towards the door without a word.

"Hey, New Girl," My eye twitched slightly as I turned to face Kanda. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To sit with Jess and Toma, got a problem with it?" I replied in monotone.

"Che, why would you want to go sit with stupid _Finders_?"

"Why are you even asking? I know you don't care what I do or don't do in my spare time." I snapped. "And they're not stupid! They risk their lives for us Exorcists, they die to help us reach our goal – _and you have the nerve to call them __**stupid**_?"

"Finders are nothing. If one dies, they are a million more willing to take the empty spot." I noted that Kanda hadn't answered my first question.

"Finders are _people_, human beings just like us and the people we as Exorcists fight to protect. They –"

"We fight to gather Innocence and defeat the Millennium Earl, nothing more."

'_I can't believe he just said that!' _I thought angrily. _'What a jackass!'_

"No." My voice was quiet, but poisonous. "You're wrong, Kanda. We fight to end this war and save whomever we can that has not yet been tainted by the darkness the Millennium Earl and his 'creations' wield and manipulate. We fight to protect. We fight to live. We fight for our loved ones, family, and friends. We fight for _many _more reasons than just 'Innocence' and defeating the Earl. However large of a part those things may play in our life, that's not all there is to it." I opened the door and quietly slipped out into the hallway, closing it behind me.

I felt that the small _'click'_ was more effective than a slam.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Whoa, dramatic speech made by Spencer at the end… Didn't even plan that…. It just sorta came to me… ^.^'**

**Eheheheheh… *Nervous laughter***

**Again, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while… But this chapter's a little bit longer than the ones I normally write and I'm going to try to update again today… Key word TRY.**

**And, you know, that little button that says 'Review' is meant to be clicked…**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight –

{Spencer's P.O.V.}

An hour and a half after I had left the compartment, in which Allen, Kanda, and I were supposed to share for the train ride, I got bored of hanging out with Jess and Toma. Jess had taught Toma how to play Go Fish, but it got boring just watching them after a while. They invited me to play numerous times, but I politely refused each time they did. I was just too absorbed in my thoughts to try and play a silly card game.

I sighed and stood up, dusting my uniform off after I stretched out my legs.

"Oh, are you going to go back inside the compartment, Spence?" Jess asked, both her and Toma looking up from their game.

"No." I replied. "I'm going to get some air."

"Alright, make sure no rapists get you!" Jess laughed, but stopped as I smacked her upside the head.

"I'll kick their ass if anyone tries a_nything_." I said, walking away.

"…I certainly don't doubt it." I heard Jess mutter as I rounded the corner at the end of the hallway.

Eventually, I got to the end of the train, and was relieved to see that no one else was out there. I leaned against the railing, watching the trees of the forest on either side of the tracks fly by. I sighed as I tried to sort out my thoughts.

"…He's such a jackass, saying that about Finders when he knew my best friend is one." I murmured. "But then again, that's just the way he is… I should have expected such a comment and not let it affect me like that… I should have just ignored him and walked away…

"Is this even real…? Maybe this is all a dream… It's not very likely that all of this is really anyways…" This had been bugging me for a while. "…But even if it is a dream, it's a very good one. Not even that stupid samurai's behaviour can change that fact."

I rested my forehead on my folded arms and closed my eyes, trying to just forget about it. Thinking about it too much gave me a slight headache, and confused my sense of reality. I began to sing quietly; singing was my way of calming down.

"_Sometimes love, feels like pain,_

_And sometimes I wonder if it's all the same._

_Sometimes life, feels just like rain,_

'_Cause you never know, when it's gonna fall down on you._

I wish you well, I wish you well,

_On this trip to find yourself._

_I wish you well, wish I could help,_

_But I can't help you find yourself._

Sometimes faith, feels like doubt,

_And sometimes I wonder if we'll ever get out._

_Sometimes life hurts just like now,_

_But you got to know, it's all going to come back around._

I wish you well, I wish you well,

_On this trip to find yourself._

_I wish you well, wish I could help,_

_But I can't help you find yourself._

Find yourself,

_I can't help you find yourself._

_Find yourself…" _**[1]**

-:-

{Third Person P.O.V.}

Back in the train compartment, Kanda felt like bashing his head into a wall.

Allen was not happy that the Japanese teen had (apparently) made Spencer mad enough to actually leave the compartment. It didn't help that Kanda had called Finders stupid either.

Now, the younger teen was going on about how his 'insensitive' comrade should go apologize.

Hell if that was going to happen.

"Y'know, I agree with Allen!" Jess suddenly shouted her agreement from the hallways.

"See! And she's Spencer's best friend! She would know!" Allen exclaimed. "It's two against one, Kanda.

"Che. I don't care what you two idiots think."

The compartment door suddenly slid open, and Jess glared at the nineteen year old. "I'll listen to you for the entire mission if you _at least _go bring Spence back. It's getting cold out and she's still at the back of the train."

The offer was tempting, only because Jess truly could be very annoying when she wanted to be. But Kanda wasn't one to be submissive.

"Do it yourself."

Jess huffed. "Fine, then I'm going to be really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really," The brunette took a deep breath. _"Really_ annoying."

"Do whatever you want, I already told you I don't care."

"Fine!" Then Jess started to sing…

"This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started –" **[2]**

Kanda abruptly stood up.

"Fine, God damn it! Just. Shut. The. Fuck. Up." He snapped, and Jess grinned smugly.

"Yes sir!" She faked zipping her lips shut, locking them, then tucking the key into her pocket.

Muttering curses and death threats to himself, Kanda begrudgingly left the train compartment and headed towards the end of the moving mode of transportation, where Spencer supposedly was.

-:-

When Kanda got to the end of the train, he slid the door open a crack and was about to go in, when he heard Spencer talking to herself.

"…He's such a jackass, saying that about Finders when he knew my best friend is one." She murmured quietly, but still loud enough for the nineteen year old to hear. "But then again, that's just the way he is… I should have expected such a comment and not let it affect me like that… I should have just ignored him and walked away… Is this even real…? Maybe this is all a dream… It's not very likely that all of this is really anyways… But even if it is a dream, it's a very good one. Not even that stupid samurai's behaviour can change that fact."

Kanda's eyebrows furrowed in distinct confusion. What was that all about? They way she spoke, mentioning '_that's just the way he is'_, made it seem like she knew him well. But he had never seen her before a couple of days ago.

Spencer suddenly began to sing quietly to herself, obviously oblivious to the Japanese teen listening in. Said teen silently slid the door open the rest of the way, and slipped past, closing it behind him just as quiet.

"_Find yourself,_

_I can't help you find yourself._

_Find yourself…"_

As the female teenager finished singing, Kanda crossed his arms over his chest and put an irritated look on his face.

"Che; you done?"

Spencer whirled around, eyes wide. She clamped her hands over her mouth, staring at Kanda for a moment. Forcing her eyes to return to normal, the black-haired teen slowly took her hands away from her mouth as she tried to calm her racing heartbeat; she hadn't known anyone was there. She sighed.

"Sorry, I know I probably made your ears bleed." She muttered, glancing down at the floor bitterly, not a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Kanda blinked, the annoyed look melting away. Made his ears bleed? Why? Did she think her singing was bad? As that thought came to mind, he realized that the girl in front of him was actually self conscious of her singing.

The Japanese male looked to the side, watching the trees fly past. "No."

Spencer looked up, confusion written clearly on her face. "Huh?"

"I said 'No'." The younger teen thought she was hallucinating for a moment, because she swore she saw a faint tint of pink cross the other's cheeks. "You're actually pretty good at singing."

The neon-banged girl smiled gratefully. "…Thanks."

Kanda barely inclined his head in the form of a nod.

"Kanda…" Said male turned his head to look back at the girl. "Why did you come out here?"

"Che, that Finder friend of yours was being annoying – coming out here was the only way to shut her up." The indigo-haired teen scowled lightly. "She said something about you getting cold."

Spencer let out a breath, creating a small puff of steam when the hot air came in contact with the cold air of outside.

"Hm, I didn't even notice the sun had went down, let alone the cold." The teen mused, glancing over her shoulder briefly and taking note that the sun had in fact set, the darkness of outside – it was ten o'clock after all – only now registering in her brain.

"Idiot, how could you not notice?"

"Eh, I was just lost in my thoughts I guess." Spencer shrugged carelessly. "Sometimes that happens, you know?" She could help but wonder why Kanda was even sticking around to talk to her.

Meanwhile, Kanda had his own thoughts to deal with. As Spencer spoke, her words rang through his head, _"That's just the way he is."_ How could she speak as if she knew him?

The black-haired girl shivered slightly and tucked her hands into the pockets of her Exorcist jacket. "We should probably head back to the compartment…"

The Japanese teen snapped back to the real world when his comrade spoke, her voice bringing him out of his thoughts immediately. He nodded in agreement and turned around, sliding the door open. He looked over his shoulder, to the sixteen year old just standing behind him. "Che, you coming?"

Spencer smiled. "Yeah." She walked into the train's hallway, and Kanda slipped in after her. The two walked in silence on the way back to the compartment, but it was rather comfortable. The tension from their argument earlier had completely disappeared the moment Kanda had shown up at the back of the train.

When they reached the door to their compartment, the pair noted that neither Toma or Jess were sitting outside. Shrugging it off, Spencer reached for the door handle, but paused before opening the door. She glanced over her shoulder, much like what Kanda had done back at the end of the train. "Thanks again, Kanda."

Said nineteen year old scoffed lightly and turned his face to the right, avoiding the sixteen year olds gaze. "I wouldn't have done it if I had a choice." He replied stubbornly, arms crossed – yet again – over his chest.

The black-haired teen gave a quiet laugh. "Right." And with that, she quietly opened the door and entered the compartment, Kanda following.

* * *

><p>Jess stared, wide-eyed, at what had just happened. When the female Finder had heard footsteps approaching, she had hurriedly hid, taking Toma with her, around the corner. She had waited, hoping it was Spencer and Kanda who was coming.<p>

And it was.

She had watched the entire thing, and when Kanda had turned his face to the right, eyes closed stubbornly, he had been unknowingly facing her hiding spot.

So Jess _did _notice the faint blush that lightly dusted his normally pale cheeks.e HeHe

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Whoo! It's chapter eight everybody! ^.^ A kinda fluffy chapter... :P**

**Eight's my favourite number… and this ended up being the longest chapter I've written – for this story or any other one! xD I'm so proud of myself! (Lol :P)**

**Without this author's note, the lyrics, Jess singing, or that little '-:-' thing I put (which DOES count as a word on Microsoft Word), this chapter was 1'630 words EXACTLY! :D**

**The lyrics are from the songs**

**[1] Wish You Well – Thousand Foot Krutch (I prefer the piano version… but the original if fine too)**

**And [2] THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS! xD Lol!**

**Please review!**


End file.
